iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Redfort
Robert Redfort is the father of Robert Stone, and the Lord of Redfort in the Vale. He is the husband of Ellaria Ferys of Pentos. Appearance Robert has greying brown hair with a matching greying brown beard, hazel eyes, and a scar across his left eye which is glazed over. Robert often wears an eye patch to cover the scar and eye, though usually only while holding court or in noble company. History Robert was always a fighter as a child, and he would get into fights with the other children of the court. From an early age his father began to channel this energy into his training of arms. He was fostered at the Bloody Gate under the guidance of his Uncle Ser Randyll Redfort. Before leaving Redfort, Robert found out he was betrothed to the daughter of a Pentoshi noble his Lord Father was friends with. At age 13 he began to squire for his uncle and later became a knight at age 19. Upon earning his spurs Robert returned to Redfort and served in his father's retinue. Before marrying his betrothed he became father to a bastard with Larra Royce, which he named Robert Stone. Upon hearing of this his Lord Father arranged for the marriage of Robert and Ellaria immediately. After fathering three legitimate children, including a son, with his wife Ellaria Ferys; Robert's father joined the Night's Watch and Robert became the Lord of Redfort. In 359 AC, while fighting a skirmish with raiders from the Mountain Clans, Robert was unhorsed and attacked by a clansmen of the Milk Snakes. Robert managed to kill the clansmen, but not before the savage sliced his eye causing immediate blindness on his left side. Though the wound healed Robert never regained sight in his left eye and has since glazed over. Though unafraid of other's opinions, to please his lady wife Robert now wears an eye patch to cover his glassed over eye and scar while holding court. In the years since losing sight in his eye Robert has transitioned from being the warrior to becoming an even more feared tactician and leader of his men. He does not shy away from battle, though he does not join the fight anymore. He chooses to command from the rear, crushing his enemies with his tact rather then his sword. Recent Events Since the Mountain Clan Rebellion in 359 AC life has been quiet in Redfort. No longer a warrior Robert remained in Redfort when Viserion made a home of the Eyrie. He recently traveled to the army camped on the High Road when called upon by Lord Benjen Hunter to help slay Viserion once and for all. The Birth of Robert "Stonewall" Redfort In 359 AC, while putting down a rebellion the Mountain Clans, Robert earned his nickname "Stonewall". While scouting a valley pass in the mountains Robert and his men were ambushed by a combined force of Redsmith and Milk Snake warriors. Outnumbered nearly five to one Robert rallied his troops in a narrow section of the valley where the clans' vast numbers meant nothing. Forming up his men behind boulders to force the clans into a bottleneck the Redfort forces were eventually able to defeat the clansmen in a bloody slaughter. Robert lost eight out of every ten men, but they had achieved victory nonetheless. It was in this battle that Robert earned his nickname "Stonewall" for his leadership and tactics of defeating the clansmen and their superior numbers. Survivors said that the clansmen were like waves crashing upon an unmoving fortress wall. It was in this same battle that Robert lost use of his left eye. In the midst of battle he was unhorsed and attacked by a Milk Snake clansmen. Robert managed to kill the Milk Snake, but not before the savage sliced his left eye causing immediate blindness on his left side. Though the wound healed Robert never regained sight in his left eye and has since glazed over. Family Ellaria Ferys, Wife (b. 322 AC) Robert Stone, Bastard Son (b. 347 AC) Ella Redfort, Daughter (b. 348 AC) Alaena Redfort, Daughter (b. 350 AC) Randyll Redfort, Son (b. 352 AC) Category:Valeman Category:House Redfort